Mi Diciembre
by Loka-Park-Felton
Summary: cuando Draco necesita ayuda se la brinda el menos pensado...-chapter 3-... Harry y Draco siguen siendo muy amigos, pero pronto podria pasar cualquier cosa...
1. Default Chapter

Mi diciembre  
  
todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling. este es un song fic basado en la canción de Linkin Park, My December. Si tienen la posibilidad de escucharla, háganlo.  
  
This is my december  
  
Este es mi diciembre  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
Este es mi momento del año  
  
This is my december  
  
Este es mi diciembre  
  
This is all so clear  
  
Esto está todo tan claro  
  
En una triste mañana de diciembre se despertaba en Howgarts un chico rubio que poco a poco empezaba a recordar lo que le había dicho su padrino, Severus Snape, justo el año pasado.  
  
Flash Back  
  
-Draco, todo fue muy rápido. Voldemort le dijo a tu padre que tenía que sacrificar la vida de tu madre y la tuya. Lucius por más obediente a Voldemort que sea, no pudo ejecutar la petición de su amo. Estaban en la mansión cuando Voldemort mató a tus padres. Dumbledore dijo que era mejor que no salieras de Hogwarts, ya que por eso sigues vivo. Yo también me quedaré a cuidarte. ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Snape a su ahijado que estaba como recién petrificado. -si- fue tan solo lo que logró murmurar por mientras que unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. -Draco, tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir esto. Yo sé que podrás recuperarte. Ahora, puedes irte. El chico rubio se fue lo más rápido posible a la Torre de Astronomía, tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba en esos momentos.  
  
This is my december  
  
Este es mi diciembre  
  
This is my snow covered home  
  
Este es mi hogar cubierto de nieve  
  
This is my december  
  
Este es mi diciembre  
  
This is me alone  
  
Este soy yo solo  
  
¿Ahora que voy a hacer?- entre sollozos se preguntaba el rubio. Pese a que había heredado inmediatamente toda la fortuna de sus padres, el no estaba preparado a esa noticia.-estoy solo, como un perro. Ni Siquiera tengo el apoyo de alguna persona, nadie me quiso y menos me van a querer ahora.  
  
And I  
  
Y yo  
  
Just wish that i didnt´feel  
  
Like there was something I missed  
  
Solo deseo nunca sentirme  
  
Como cuando hubo alguien que perdí  
  
And I  
  
Y yo  
  
Take back all the things I said  
  
To make you feel like that  
  
Vuelvo todas las cosas que dije  
  
Para hacerte sentir así  
  
And I  
  
Y yo  
  
Just wish that i didnt´feel  
  
Like there was something I missed  
  
Solo deseo nunca sentirme  
  
Como cuando hubo alguien que perdí  
  
And I  
  
Y yo  
  
Take back all the things I said to you  
  
Vuelvo todas las cosas que dije  
  
-perdona, no sabía que estabas tú- le dijo un chico de pelo azabache -Potter, quédate- le pidió el chico rubio, que parecía un niño tan vulnerable en esos momentos. -Supe lo que le paso a tus padres y quiero que sepas que pese a que somos enemigos lo siento mucho. Sé que suena raro, pero quiero ser tu amigo. -Gracias Potter. -dime Harry. -y tu Draco. -Draco, no se si te ayudará lo que te voy a decir, pero trata de recordarlo con los recuerdos más bonitos que tengas. -gracias- y así el rubio abrazó al chico moreno hasta quedarse dormido cerca de él. De esa forma Harry y Draco empezaron su amistad, que incluso fue más fuerte de la que tuvo Harry y Ron.  
  
And I give it all away  
  
Y abandoné todo  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Solo para tener algún lugar donde ir  
  
Give it all away  
  
Abandoné todo  
  
To have someone to come home to  
  
Para tener a alguien con quien venir a casa  
  
Fin del Flash Back This is my december  
  
Este es mi diciembre  
  
These are my snow covered dreams  
  
Estos son mis sueños cubiertos de nieve  
  
This is my pretending  
  
Este soy yo simulando  
  
This is all I need  
  
Que esto es todo lo que necesito.  
  
- Ya más nunca estaré solo. Si pude superar el año pasado, bien podré pasar este año. Y así Draco poco a poco se fue quedando otra vez dormido.  
  
FIN 


	2. chapter 2

Mi diciembre, capitulo 2  
  
todos los personajes son de J.K.Rowling, y desearía que existieran en la vida real :´(  
  
este es un song fic basado en la canción My december de Linkin Park, ojala puedan escucharla, porque es muy linda.  
  
pensé en no seguirla, pero gracias a la gente que leyó la historia y le gustó la seguiré.  
  
Respuestas a los reviews:  
  
Clara-Megan: sips, soy una vaga....casi un año después vuelvo a este fic :s.....siiiiiiiiii, lo acepto, soy una vaga :´(.....leí tu fic, pero no me acuerdo porque lo lei el año pasado :S...y sii, LP la lleva!  
  
Rei Nohara: si, yo creo que eso de que creamos que Snape es el padrino de Drakito es debido a los escritores de fic: HE LEIDO MUCHOS FICS DONDE SNAPE ES EL PADRINO DE DRAKITOOO...demás que si, ya que snape y lucius se ven del mismo tiempo en Howgarts, no?  
  
Amaly Malfoy: siiii, por fin me anime a continuarlo...espero que no se desilusionen, de repente escribo cosas muy asquerosas y tontas como fletos, que a too esto no se si seguirlo :s...  
  
Im Excalibur: chuas, k fic era? A lo mejor a mi tb me dejo asi :p...cuando me llego tu review decidi seguir la historia; ya que esto lo puse el año pasado, y me puso contenta que alguien lo haya leido a pesar de los viejo, gracias  
  
Ahora lo que esperaban, el segundo capitulo  
  
Draco despertaba de una agitada noche, luego de haber recordado todo lo que le ocurrió el año pasado. Pero al fin y al cabo sirvió para tener al único amigo que tenía ahora...  
  
Llegó a al Gran Comedor y vió a Harry sólo. Ahora Harry estaba casi igual como Draco, Ron y Hermione había comenzado hace 6 meses un noviazgo y se olvidaban de Harry constantemente. Pero Harry no lo notaba mucho, ya que con Draco lo pasaba muy bien.  
  
-Hola drake-dijo Harry  
  
-Uyyy Harry, ¿qué onda?, te digo que tomar cerveza de mantequilla tan temprano no es bueno!-le dijo un Draco con sarcasmo  
  
-Ya mijo, ven a sentarte acá. Menos mal que nos dejaron de mirar feo por estar juntos, ya estaba a punto de hacerles un hechizo feo-dijo el niño maravilla como un niño encaprichado  
  
-Si, si. ¿Irás conmigo a Hosmeade? Tengo ganas de salir a tomar un buen helado, ya mi estomago se cansó de los dulces que robas en las cocinas-y le mostró la lengua a Harry  
  
-Igual te lo comes, no te quejes. Además disfruto comer en la torre de astronomía contigo a solas.  
  
-Harry...eso sonó romántico....-(pobre drakito, puso esta cara : - | )  
  
-Ai hombre, lo digo porque en este tiempo descubrí al angelical Draco y no al feo y ogro Draco...¿no te han dicho que te pareces al grinch?..ahh, no lo debes conocer-dijo riéndose el moreno  
  
-Bueno, iras o no?  
  
-Sigues siendo el mismo ogrito de siempre-respondio Harry con cara de perrito lastimado  
  
-porrr fiiiiiii, acompañame, sabes que eres mi único amigo ahora- dijo el rubio  
  
-bue, vamos ya entonces, si no creo que tengas tanta hambre.  
  
-claro, no tengo hambre, obvio que no...CLARO QUE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-y se guardo unas galletas en la túnica.  
  
Y asi se fueron a la salida de Howgarts para tomar los carruajes que llevaban a los alumnos que podian ir a Hogsmeade...  
  
El proximo capitulo se vendrá mejor!!! Descubriran algo que les cambiara por completo...a too esto, hasta donde dejo que lleguen estos niños en mi fic? Por fis, diganme su opinión... 


	3. chapter 3

**Mi diciembre**, capitulo 3

todos los personajes son de J.K.Rowling, y desearía que existieran en la vida real :´(  
  
este es un song fic basado en la canción My december de Linkin Park, ojala puedan escucharla, porque es muy linda.  
  
pensé en no seguirla, pero gracias a la gente que leyó la historia y le gustó la seguiré.Igual, ando cero aporte últimamente, asi que no me maten por favor si no les gusta ;)..espero que escuchar my december del reanimation me de siempre lo hace lp...  
  
**Respuestas a los reviews**:

**Nima Jaganashi**: siii, de hace tiempo que no actualizassss...quiero saber si seguirá el jueguito o no pos!! no nos dejes con la duda...mira quien habla, no actualizo hace miles de años, es que ultimamente me inspiro bastante, pero no me puedo concentrar en escribir...pero bueno, es un lapsus que a todos nos puede pasar.K bueno que te haya gustado el fic, a mi gusto el primer capitulo y unico al principio, era el mejor, pero bueno...era demasiado corto, asi que no podia dejarlos asi :P....espero que te guste este nuevo cap...adios y grax por el review.

**Eliza Chans**: perdón por el retraso, pero como no he tenido mucho tiempo y bue, tb no he tenido buenos momentos para escribir, no he podido. ¿despúes me dices tu correo? es que ultimamente no acepto a mucha gente que me agrega a su msn porque me da cuco que sea un virus o algo asi, además que entro muy poco a internet ahora, porque paso estudiando...no es que sea una matea, pero es necesario para poder subsistir en mi colegio :P:...No cacho nada de Beyblade, nisiquiera sé que es, perdona mi ignorancia. Ojala puedas explicarme que es, asi dejo de ser una inculta ;)...uyyy, a mi me encanta leer lemon, pero no se si seré capaz de escribir uno..bue, alli trataré de ver que se puede hacer para que las lectoras esten felices :d....chaus y gracias por el review!

Y ahora despúes de tanto bla bla lo que quería, el nuevo cap...DISFRUTENLO!

-Harry, ¿puedes decirme a donde diablos me llevas con los ojos tapados?.preguntó Draco, a punto de perder el equilibro por una bajada que había en el callejón.

-Uyyy, ¿ no me digas que el grandioso Draco Malfoy tiene miedo?-dijo ironicamente Harry.

-No, pero temo caerme...además conociendo tu mente pervertida a lo mejor que querrás hacer a este pobre chico inocente...

-Primero, de inocente no tienes nada.Y segundo, ya llegamos; puedes abrir los ojos ya-le respondió Harry

Estaban en una hermosa habitación verde oscura, donde se podía ver por un gran ventanal el frontis lejano de Howgarts.Parecía un viejo hotel, pero no dejaba de ser elegante y muy asiado.

-Harry Potter, y yo ilusionado de que me habias llevado a la tienda de dulces!!!-comentó el rubio en un susurro lleno de enojo fingido-¿Dónde estamos?

-En la casa de la sinceridad-al ver la cara de perplejidad del rubio, continuó-Mira, hace un año que me habían comentado de ella. Me habían dicho que servía de mucho a las parejas que tenían problemas, porque está casa algo produce que sólo puedes decir la verdad y sincerarte con la otra persona.

-No sé....mira, primero, no somos pareja, Harry dooo pohhh-y esto hizo que los dos se rieram (aiii, que sonrisa más linda la de Draquito :$....pero no te gana nacho ;) )-y tampoco te tengo nada oculto pos...no entiendo para que me tragiste hasta acá...y yo con las ganas que tenía de meterme a la boca un rico y grasoso chocolate..-esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro tierno e infantil.

-Nunca había venido acá. Además tenía ganas de hablar contigo seriamente, si poohs y esas cosas-le dijo a Draco a los ojos- No te preocupes, no es nada grave....o mejor dicho, si, pero es algo del pasado.

-Bue, cuentame, si? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

-Esto nisiquiera Hermione y Ron lo saben, por eso espero que no se lo cuentes a nadie-y esto se lo dijo mirando a las bellas lunas que tenía enfrente-Hace 6 años casi fui violado...

-Harry, no sé que decirte...por suerte fue casi...-

-Si, casi...pero todavía no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza. Duddley y sus amigos me estaban persiguiendo por la casa para golpearme y yo no sabía donde esconderme; entonces fué cuando uno de los amigos de mi primo me encontró y en vez de golpearme me llevó al cuarto de Duddley y empezó a desvestirme..-dicho esto Harry comenzó a temblar y a sollozar y Draco lo abrazó tiernamente, acariciandole la espalda.

-Harry, lo siento, de verdad...¿Por eso no te gusta estar donde tus tios?-preguntó dulcemente a Harry.

-Si, por eso...y bueno, por las burlas hacia mis padres y además que me tratan como basura.

-Te invitaría a pasar las vacaciones conmigo, pero sabes que me voy a la casa de mi padrino y creo que sigues cayendole más o menos....

-No importa Draco, ya queda poco para que salgamos de Howgarts, dos años y luego podremos trabajar-respondió el moreno, ya relajado, pero aún en los brazos del rubio.

-¿Podemos irnos?-preguntó el rubio-No es que no me guste estar haciendote cariño acá, pero tengo hambre-añadió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Salieron de la casa de la sinceridad y aún Draco pensaba en lo que le había pasado a su amigo...¿Cómo era posible que un niño de esa edad haya podido intentar abusar de Harry?...tan sólo podía pensar de que Harry era un chico que sí que ha tenido que sufrir y algo de pena inundó sus sentidos...pero evitó que Harry lo notará, no quería que se sentiera peor de lo que ya se podía sentir...

-----------------------------------------

Luego de haber comprado muchas cosas, entre ellas ricos chocolatitos que compró Draco y algunos adornos muggles para mesitas de noche que compró Harry, los chicos volvieron a Howgarts y Draco le ofreció ir un rato al lago, porque como habían llegado temprano muy pocos chicos andaban en el castillo y menos en el lago.

Allí el rubio conjuró una manta, donde se acostaron a descansar un rato y mirar las nubes...

-Esa se parece a Dumbledore, por algo largo que casi le cubre la cara-dijo Harry

-Harry, ninguna se parece a nadie...¿podrias pasarme un chocolate que tienes a tu lado?-dijo el rubio, pero como no pareció escuchar Harry, se pusó arriba de Harry para tomar el chocolate...

Pero en vez de tomar el chocolate se quedó allí mirando a Harry y viceversa...a pesar de que no estaban juntos la situación era incomoda, pero a ninguno de los dos le molestaba; es más, les agradaba ver la mirada del otro...

Harry podía ver en la de Draco ternura y como la mirada de un niño pequeño, y Draco....¿miedo y confusión?...Ahora ya estaban tan cerca él uno del otro, que podían sentir el calor del otro...Hasta que Harry no pudo evitar sentirse llamado a besar a Draco y trató, pero alguien que venía lo evitó.....

-----------------------------------------

Aiii, espero que les gusté....estoy que me caigo del sueño y necesito un chocolatee!!!..por favor Drakito, dame uno!!!

Reviews please para alimentarme aunque sea de opiniones ;)


End file.
